Faction Before Blood
by PetraBlackwell
Summary: This is the story of five initiates in the dystopian Chicago of the Divergent series. From the Choosing Ceremony to their initiation process, they all struggle in a world where fitting into a faction is the priority. Their paths cross and relationships grow. Will they be able to complete their initiation and belong to a faction?


**Ethan**

Ethan's feet tapped the floor with impatience; as a Dauntless he often found it hard to stay still for long. The teacher was talking about the upcoming Aptitude Test and the Choosing Ceremony but he was barely paying attention to her. This was not the first time the topic was being brought out to the classroom. Like a large number of the students present in the classroom, Ethan was sixteen years old and this year he was going to attend the Choosing Ceremony and make the choice that would decide his future. After that, there would be no turning back.

The Erudite students wrote on their respective notebooks with a febrile frenzy, as if only now they were learning about the Choosing Ceremony and what would be expected of them on that day. In front of Ethan a girl from Amity, with a mass of brown hair falling down her shoulders, passed a note to one of her faction's friends. Both of the girls giggled, once the note was received and read. Most of the Dauntless were restless in their seats, just like Ethan. All they wanted to do was to leave the confined classroom and go outside, where they could run, jump, climb and challenge each other on their way home. Meanwhile, the Candor had no trouble showing their discontentment regarding today's lecture, as one of their members raised his hand and told the teacher he saw no point on hearing about these topics all over again. A girl from Abnegation could not help to express her shock towards the Candor's attitude, but she quickly composed herself and assumed a quiet and reserved posture, that only the Stiffs, as they were called, were able to do.

"You may think this is a waste of time, Ralph," the teacher replied with a kind smile and an almost cheerful tone. She belonged to Amity and despite Ralph's sharp tone she did not lose her good mood. "But there have been people in the past that had chosen the wrong faction because they were not able to pay attention to all the details of the ceremony. They were not able to fit in their new faction and they became Factionless. It is very sad when that happens…"

A heavy silence invaded the classroom: above all, that was everyone's biggest fear, even if no one dared to express it out loud.

"But that is not going to happen to any of you," the teacher assured them, with a soft voice.

"She lies," Ralph whispered to another Candor, who nodded, agreeing with him.

Ethan didn't doubt Ralph; The Candor were very good at detecting lies since a very young age. The bell rang and all the Dauntless rushed away from the classroom, most of them letting go loud exclamations of relief.

"Move over!" They yelled, as a warning to the other faction members who occupied the school's corridors. They would squeeze against the walls, giving them room to run out of the school, since this had been the last class of the day.

Kyle, one of Ethan's classmates and also a Dauntless, placed his foot in front of him, making Ethan to stumble and fall. He laughed and kept running away, as Ethan rubbed his knee, seated on the floor.

"Bad reflexes, Ethan!" Kyle teased. "Maybe you might consider to transfer yourself to another faction!"

Dauntless liked to tease each other. Ethan didn't reply, already thinking in a way of getting back on Kyle, later. He started gathering the books that had fallen from his backpack. They were scattered on the floor of a much tranquil corridor, now that most of the Dauntless were gone. Someone knelt next to Ethan, starting to help me gathering the books. An Abnegation student, of course. It was the girl who had been so shocked with Ralph's words, earlier in class. Generally Ethan did not pay much attention to Stiffs, but there has been something funny in her expression and her red hair. She had freckles in her face, he noticed.

"I can do this on my own," he told her, quickly picking up the rest of the books. Not only it was a matter of pride, because he didn't want anyone at school to make jokes about a Dauntless needing the help of a Stiff, but also because he knew if he didn't do it fast, then Ethan would have a pack of Abnegation members surrounding him, imposing their help. Sometimes they were so eager to help, they become almost aggressive, without even noticing so.

Ethan stood up, ignoring the small itch on his knee caused by the fall, and began to run towards the school's exit. With any luck he would still be able to catch the next train home.


End file.
